A position adjustment device configured to be capable of adjusting a position of a steering wheel used for driving a car is disclosed in JP-A-H10-167082. The position adjustment device can widen an adjustment range of a position of the steering wheel by varying a tilt angle and a telescopic length of the steering wheel.
However, the position adjustment device of a steering wheel described above is a device which adjusts a position of the steering wheel according to a physique of an occupant seated on a driver seat. Therefore, for example, it is not possible to adjust the position of the steering wheel so that the occupant seated on a seat other than the driver seat can drive.